


A King Is Nothing Without His People

by Pupika



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Gore, Champions Died but Still Remain, Champions' Divine Gifts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Legend is Softer than he likes to pretend, Misunderstandings, Selectively Mute Wild (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupika/pseuds/Pupika
Summary: From the embers of a ruined kingdom, a King will rise. Crowned by the death of a Princess, Wild will ensure that he will not fail his people twice. After two years of being king, Wild thinks he's done a great job at rebuilding hyrule. Sometimes, unforeseen circumstances can take choices away. And this time, the swirling vortex that brought eight strangers has made the choice for him.
Relationships: Flora/Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wolfie (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Red Link & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	A King Is Nothing Without His People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952721) by [HelKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelKat/pseuds/HelKat). 
  * Inspired by [The Hero of Hyrule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629660) by [KarkatVantabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous). 



> I'd like to thank SilvermistAnimeLover for the awsome summary and Angelcakeszee for beta reading the first chapter for me. You two are amazing and I love you both <3

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. The Master Sword gleamed proudly in his head, the blade as fine as the day he found it. Edges so sharp they could cut him with the lightest touch. His shield felt heavy on his arm, the leather straps so tightly wound up he couldn't feel his arm. The bow around his back wasn't any lighter. The weight of such a powerful weapon almost suffocated him. He spent a year fighting for his life for this moment. But here he was. The past year that was spent killing monsters, breaking weapons, gaining allies, risking his life. Dying. Bleeding. Crying. Surviving. All of his suffering was for this moment.

Ganon was oddly beautiful. In a monstrous sort of way. The cocoon reminded him of the Shrine of Resurrection, fixing something broken for a hundred years. Red and purple swirled together in a mesmeric rhythm, twirling and entwining together harmlessly. The room grew dark and Ganon finally broke free. And by the goddess no longer was he oddly beautiful. His body was like a spider. Eight ugly limbs helping it move its giant body, four holding weapons he'd seen training guardians use in shrines. He could've chosen a better-looking body. No one likes an eight-legged, hundred-year-old monster. The weight of Ganon's body hitting the floor made the floor crack. Crack. Break. Suddenly there was no more floor. Ganon hit the ground with a rough splat, the malice swirling and bubbling as it absorbed the impact. How was he supposed to defeat something that could absorb damage? 

Link was quick to throw out his paraglider, safely landing on the ground in front of Ganon. Just as he landed, Link felt something. It felt like before he started his adventure, when he was alone. He couldn't feel the Champions anymore. They weren't in his soul anymore. Where were they? How could they leave him? Why did they leave? Did they leave him by himself to deal with Ganon? Before his panic grew any larger he heard something. A faint but quickly growing sound. It sounded like… like a guardian laser. Were there guardians nearby? ...No. Not a guardian laser. Guardian lasers weren't that big or loud. The blue beam of light was aimed at Ganon, who screamed as he was bathed in the blue hues. As the laser dwindled into nothing he could feel the Champions again. Each one was buzzing. Their souls were cheering for him. He couldn't fail. Not when they were counting on him.

As he fought Ganon he fell into the rhythm of it. If he wasn't fighting for his life he might've found it relaxing. 'Dodge, dodge. Shoot. Spin. Shield. Parry, parry- block! Shoot, shoot, shield.' Links' thoughts took a monotone turn, narrating his every move. Ganon was ugly, so very ugly. His arms ached with overexertion. His face and neck were drenched in sweat. Or blood. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. His arms were slippery, the Master Sword slipping with each swing. The cherry blood on its handle wasn't helping keep his grip. He spent a hundred years powering up, there's no way he can easily win this fight. "Daruk's Protection is ready to roll!" Just in time, his shield just broke. "Mipha's Grace is ready," followed not long after. He was tired. He was so very tired. His body begged to rest, to sit, eat sleep, anything! But he couldn't. Not yet. The divine beasts had done their part, now he must do his. 

It had been hours. Or maybe days. He couldn't tell, he's been fighting for so long. They ended up outside at some point, and Ganon changed his form. He faintly heard Zelda talking to him at one point but he couldn't hear what was said. He was too tired to hear what was said. He'd used up all the champions' abilities and had them recharged, only to use them again. The only ability he hadn't exhausted was Revali's gale, but even then he only had one gale left in him. He was so tired, he hadn't eaten or slept at all during this fight. But that's ok because this is the moment. Zelda has given him the Bow of Light and Revali created one last updraft. It was time to end this once and for all. Ganon wouldn't terrorize Hyrule anymore.

... 

Zelda did it...! She did it! She sealed Ganon away, away for good! Link almost collapsed in relief. But he couldn't. Not yet. Zelda needed to be seen first. It's been a hundred years, she's much more tired than he is. After she had given him the Bow of Light, Link rode around on Rita's back and shot arrows at the spot Zelda was able to hold back. When Ganon was weak enough he showed his weak spot, and eye in the center of his head. Zelda was able to hold much of the malice from covering the eye and Revali created an updraft for Link to ride to shoot at the eye. Link didn't see much of what happened next, there was a bright golden light and a hot rush of air. When he could see again, he saw Ganon gone and Zelda standing in his place, gown swaying in the wind. As Link moved towards Zelda he noticed something...odd. Zelda was swaying, a leaf fighting against the wind. But there was no wind, it had calmed down in the last few seconds. What's wrong with Zelda? 

Link moved closer, his steps carefully loud. He didn't want to startle her. "Princess...?" A voice he barely recognized asked. An unspoken question, 'are you ok?' following it. Zelda slowly turned around, her face pale as a cloud. Her hair was a painful white color, not yellow enough to be blonde anymore but not pale enough to be called white. Her skin looked as fragile as a near broken sword, arms too thin to support her if she fell. Her eyes... Her eyes scared him. They held too much in them. While the rest of her was fragile, ready to break, her eyes were strong. Resilient. They knew something he didn't. They knew something he didn't want to know. They held happiness, promise, amusement. They held the look of a proud warrior. They held anger, resentment, annoyance. They held the look of a fighter too well aware of death. They held sadness, fear, and hatred. They held everything wrong with the world, but they held everything right. 

What's that on her chest? That swirling, that looks like-! Zelda... No. Zelda can't- Hylia, Hylia wouldn't let her! "Zelda? Do you need to sit down?" His throat was starting to hurt. No, it already hurt, it was just hurting more. Was he screaming during his fight with Ganon? 

"Link, it's so good to finally hear your voice. I didn't...I didn't think I'd ever hear it before I died. It's such a lovely voice, you should use it more." She said and raised a hand to him, grabbing it with her other she realized what she was doing. Link wanted to hold her but he knew all too well what would happen if he touched her. "I'm sorry Link. I... He got to me before I got to him. But don't worry. I-I figured something like this would happen. Go to Impa. She'll tell you what to do next. For now, this is goodbye Link...thank you for freeing us. Thank you for freeing Hyrule. I'm sorry I couldn't be the Queen our people needed." 

No...This was wrong. Wrong. Wrong! She wasn't supposed to die! She wasn't! She helped him! She was supposed to live! If he had been faster- if he hadn't fooled around so much or regained his memories sooner! The malice... He could see it now. The malice, it was too much. He didn't notice it before, her too big gown covered most of it. But the malice was too much, too lethal. She wouldn't make it, not even her powers could save her now. The malice was traveling over her body, her neck quickly covered and her arms following shortly after. He couldn't see her legs but he could guess the moment she fell to the ground is the moment they were covered too. 

"I don't have much time left. Link, can you honor one last request? One last request from me?" She asked, her voice heavily laced with pain and- and malice. Link nodded, moving closer to Zelda. She was almost unrecognizable. Her blonde hair was now tinged red, the unmistakable red of blood. Her skin wasn't skin anymore, instead grotesque pools of bubbling hatred. Her eyes... Her eyes were fighting. Emotions flickering too fast to see. He stopped just a few short paces in front of Zelda, kneeling in front of her. The Master Sword was held tightly in his hand, dried blood spilled all over its handle. Was that his blood? He couldn't remember.

Zelda looked at him, a smile on her lips and tears down her cheeks. He knew what she wanted him to do. Closing his eyes didn't stop the tears from falling, covering his vision of the princess sitting in front of him. "Kill me before I turn into him. Please. Kill me before I turn into a monster of hatred," she begged, though it was unneeded. He'd honor her last request, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. 

With the Master Swords hilt digging into his palms he took one last look at the princess, who was looking at him with sorrow. The blade gleaming in the sinking sun. Link steeled himself as he positioned both hands on the hilt. "Goodbye, Princess Zelda. It was an honor serving you. I wish you nothing but happiness in your next life." Link said, his voice projecting over the field. Forcing his eyes on his target, he swung his blade; the sound of flesh tearing all too familiar to him. The blood gushed out in waves, but it wasn't enough for a quick death. It was too shallow. The cut was too shallow. She'd choke on her blood as it filled her lungs, giving her a painful death. He had to kill her another way. 

The heart. He had to stab the heart. He didn't think he could do it. The princess wasn't- he couldn't. It was all too much. He can't process everything. Without thinking he stabbed at her heart. Once, twice. Three times. She was dead. Dead by stabbing.

Princess Zelda was dead. 

Who would rule Hyrule now? Who would become Queen? What was he supposed to do? 

Impa. Impa would know what to do. Impa always knows what to do. Zelda said he had to go to Impa. 

He just needed a minute. He just needed to sit down. He was so tired. He couldn't fight anymore. What was there to fight for? His reason to fight was dead, malice and blood covering her body. Glancing at the Master Sword he couldn't help but wonder, what would it feel like? Mipha's Grace wasn't ready, he'd already used it today. This time if he died, it'd be permanent. There'd be no coming back. But he couldn't use the Master Sword. The spirit inside wouldn't let him dirty her blade with his blood. 

Exhaustion finally pulled at him enough to make him fall over, facing up to the night sky. When did that happen? The sun was just out when he… when he killed the princess. He could worry about that later, he was so tired. 

With the night sky above him, stars twinkling with amusement, he fell into a deep sleep. If only he wasn't so tired he could have turned his head, even if it was just a few inches. If he wasn't so tired and turned his head he'd see the four teal spirits standing next to him, each holding a different expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Au Fun Fact: Rita has been used in A Champion Alone. Yes they are the same horse. Rita is a blue mare with a blue flowered mane. She was the first fullbody horse I caught in BoTW so her presence will be in every BoTW fic I write because I love her
> 
> This took like 3 days to write. Day 1 was just getting everything down, day 2 was editing and day 3 was expanding and adding and editing everything. It went from 1,451 to 2,002 words
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written and km supper proud of myself


End file.
